Drużyna Pierścienia (tom)
Drużyna Pierścienia ( ) – pierwszy tom powieści J. R. R. Tolkiena, pt. Władca Pierścieni. Książka została po raz pierwszy wydana 29 lipca 1954 w Wielkiej Brytanii. Polskie tłumaczenie pojawiło się dopiero w 1961 roku. Fabuła Prolog Tysiące lat przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w powieści, Władca Ciemności, Sauron wykuwa Jedyny Pierścień, by mieć władzę nad pozostałymi Pierścieniami Władzy, będącymi w posiadaniu trzech ras Śródziemia: ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów. Po latach ludzie i elfy zawierają Ostatni Sojusz i ruszają na Mordor, by wspólnymi siłami zniszczyć potęgę Nieprzyjaciela. W ostatecznej batalii na stokach Orodruiny przywódca ludzi, Isildur, ojcowskim mieczem odcina Pierścień z palca Saurona i doprowadza do zaniknięcia jego fizycznej potęgi. Omamiony pięknem i siłą klejnotu człowiek nie niszczy go jednak i wkrótce przez zdradziecką naturę skarbu ginie w zasadzce orków. Na skutek tego wydarzenia Pierścień wpada do Anduiny i spoczywa na jej dnie przez następne dwa tysiące lat. Po tym czasie Pierścień zostaje odnaleziony przez hobbita Deagola i zawłaszczony przez jego przyjaciela Smeagola, który pod wpływem mocy przedmiotu zmienia się w stwora zwanego Gollumem i kryje się w najgłębszych jaskiniach Gór Mglistych, z dala od wszelkiego światła i życia. Na skutek przypadku jaki i woli skarbu, Pierścień opuszcza w końcu Golluma i niespodziewanie trafia w ręce hobbita Bilba Bagginsa z Shire, który trafił do siedziby stwora podczas swojej wędrówki do Ereboru, która należy jednak do innej historii. Po powrocie z wyprawy Bilbo osiada w Shire, a Pierścień pozostaje w jego posiadaniu przez następne 60 lat. Nieświadomy zagrożenia ściąga na swój spokojny kraik wielkie niebezpieczeństwo... Księga pierwsza Historia rozpoczyna się od 111. urodzin Bilba, 60 lat po odnalezieniu przez niego Pierścienia. Hobbit za radą czarodzieja Gandalfa zamierza przekazać swój skarb bratankowi Frodowi, by móc w spokoju udać się w swoją ostatnią wyprawę oraz odciażyć się od mocy artefaktu. W końcu, choć niechętnie, hobbit oddaje Pierścień i jego nowym powiernikiem staje się Frodo. Wyczuwający niebezpieczeństwo Gandalf nakazuje nizołkowi ukrycie przedmiotu oraz trzymanie go w tajemnicy, a sam wyjeżdża. Wiele lat później czarodziej wraca do Shire z nowymi wieściami. Wiadomo już o odbudowującej się potędze Nieprzyjaciela na Wschodzie oraz jego wiedzy na temat miejsca, w którym jego dzieło zostało ukryte oraz tego, kto jest jego nowym właścicielem. Frodo za radą czarodzieja wraz z trzema przyjaciółmi Samem, Merrym i Pippinem ucieka z rodzinnego kraju do Rivendell. Po drodze nizołki spotykają wiele niebezpieczeństw i przeciwności. Frodo ścigany przez Upiory Pierścienia zostaje raniony przez nóż Morgulu na Wichrowym Czubie. Ostatecznie wędrowcy docierają do celu, prowadzeni przez tajemniczego Obieżyświata. Księga druga W Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu odbywa się narada, na którą przybywają przedstawiciele wszystkich Wolnych Ludów Śródziemia, by wspólnie ustalić co należy dalej począć z Sauronem i jego klejnotem. W końcu członkowie narady decydują, że Pierścień należy zniszczyć w płomieniach Góry Przeznaczenia. Podjąć tego niemalże niemożliwego decyduje się Frodo. Rada przystaje na to rozwiązanie i formuje się tytułowa Drużyna Pierścienia złożona z czterech hobbitów: Froda, Sama, Merry'ego i Pippina, dwóch ludzi: Aragorna i Boromira z Gondoru, elfa Legolasa z Leśnego Królestwa, krasnoluda Gilmiego z Plemienia Durina oraz Gandalfa. Wkrótce piechurzy wyruszają z misją, kierując się w stronę Mordoru. Pierwszą przeszkodę napotykają, próbując przekroczyć Góry Mgliste, gdzie najpierw przełęcz przez Caradhras okazuje się nie do przebycia, a następnie tracą Gandalfa w potyczce z Balrogiem, przechodząc przez Morię. Zrozpaczeni tą stratą wędrowcy udają się do lasów Lothlorien, by z pomocą Galadrieli i Celeborna ustalić co dalej. W końcu Drużyna wyrusza w dół Anduiny, ścigana przez zastępy Nieprzyjaciela oraz Golluma. Wędrowcy docierają pod wzgórze Amon Hen, gdzie Drużyna Pierścienia dręczona wątpliwościami ostatecznie rozpada się. Boromir bez powodzenia próbuje odebrać Powiernikowi Pierścień, po czym Frodo wraz z Samem samotnie i w tajemnicy przebywają rzekę i kierują się w stronę Mordoru. Adaptacje Filmy *''Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' (2001) w reżyserii Petera Jacksona, *''Władca Pierścieni'' (1978) w reżyserii Ralpha Bakshi. Gry *''Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia'' (2003) firmy Activision Blizzard Kategoria:Książki Tolkiena de:Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch) en:The Fellowship of the Ring (novel) fr:La Communauté de l'Anneau it:La Compagnia dell'Anello (libro) ja:旅の仲間 nl:De Reisgenoten ru:Братство Кольца (книга)